


Pride, Pain, and Suffering

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Chains, Cunnilingus, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Magic, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Starvation, Succubi & Incubi, Torture, Voyeurism, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus tries to fight back, but his captor knows just how to break an Incubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride, Pain, and Suffering

 

... He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had last ate.

 

But he could still remember the bitterness and humiliation of his last meal.  That damn witch... standing over him and torturing him before letting him eat out her pussy like an animal.

 

He didn't think it could get any worse than that.  And Primus, how wrong he was.

 

There had been a long stretch without eating after that.  He knew the witch was trying to break him, but he had to be strong.  He had trained himself to be better than what he had become that time.

 

But oh did that witch play a hard game.  He could remember the nights where he heard her have her way with her slave.  He knew she was making it loud on purpose to make him lust for her more.

 

He had fought hard and preserved.  But the witch had another card up her sleeve and when she played it, he was powerless to do anything about it.

 

... His breath hitched again.  He was losing.  Primus, it hurt so much.  His hunger was ripping apart his insides.

 

It could taste the slave girl's essence and how it begged to touch her young and ripe womanhood.  It wanted her to lay back and let him seat himself inside of her so badly.  Fill her up and make her feel so much pleasure for him to devour on.

 

But he knew it would never happen.  The witch had ordered her slave to suck him off and the poor girl had been at it for the last hour.  Incubi could only feed by giving the other pleasure and there was no way this poor slave was feeling any pleasure as her red, teary eyes stared up at him as she bobbed continuously up and down on his hard cock.

 

Primus, every time he came, it made him feel weaker.  He gave and gave and was given nothing back to feed on.  The poor slave could only swallow load after load as saliva, snot, and tears stained her face.

 

"Are you feeling hungry, my little incubus?"

 

Cyclonus snapped out of his delirious thoughts to see the smug witch rubbing herself off on a chair in his prison.  Primes and above, he could smell the juices collecting on her fingertips...

 

"Do you want me to feed you?"

 

No, no, no he couldn't submit again.  Primus, he could not subject himself to that again.  If he did, it would only be a matter of time before she broke him completely.  Made him submit to her like this poor girl beneath him, her mouth tight around his cock with the threat of harsh punishment should she pull away.  From the looks of her hazy eyes, it was getting harder for her to breath with the mess that had collected on her face.

 

She would probably pass out first before she let go of him.

 

"... Oh?  Are you not hungry?"

 

He weakly growled at her, but it failed as the drool that had collected in his mouth from hunger dripped over the edge of his lips to fall down his chin, raining down on the poor slave who took no notice of the dribble falling into her hair.

 

"How rude.  And I even let my slave attend to you."

 

Bullshit.  His growl increased in noise.  He couldn't submit.  He couldn't-

 

"Then I'll just have to take back my offering."

 

Cyclonus didn't know what happened next, but if he did anything out of desperation and need, he didn't remember because all he could remember was the witch calling her slave back and feeling the sloppy, parched lips of the poor girl pulling off him only to turn around and be forced to eat out her master who had now stripped off her skirt at this point and was looking at him with those eyes.

 

Yes, he could hear her saying with those dark red eyes, “Defy me even longer.  Go ahead and fight.  I know you'll give in.  You're not dumb.  You won't kill yourself.  You won't leave this girl at my pussy to pass out because you won't obey me.  You won't leave her to my wrath if you decide to die here.”

 

Maybe that wasn't it.  Maybe his delirium making this up.  But it hurt and it was hungry and that poor girl was choking on spittle and her master's juices and how he just wanted to taste what that girl was tasting and-

 

"...Please..."

 

"Hmm?" The witch's hand, pressed against her slave's head, loosen its grip enough to allow the girl a chance to catch her breath, "What was that?"

 

"...Pl.... Please... hungry..."

 

"...Oh?  Does my little incubus want to eat like a good boy?"

 

He could see the welcoming valley as the poor slave was pulled off, her round face stained and red and looking ready to pass out, with the witch's thighs stained and covered in fluids.

 

It was too much.  Too much...

 

"Yes... Yes... m-m-"

 

"Do you want me to feed you, my dear?"  She was so close, walking even closer to him until her warm, wet pussy was just out of mouth's reach.  "Do you want me to give you your meal?"

 

"...Y-Yes... m-ma- Madam."

 

It wasn't full acknowledgement of her as his master, but it was good enough for the witch who grabbed his hair roughly and buried him deep into her folds.

 

He gave in.  He let his parched lips open to lap at those heavenly lips, drinking in their essence to quench his calling stomach.  He tried hard to ignore the witch's laughter and hitched moans as well as the poor slave's sniffles.  He did everything in his power to block out the humiliating sounds of his mouth working her innards out.

 

But as that nourishing liquid flowed down his throat, all Cyclonus could do was ignore the pain on his chained hands and ankles, ignore his broken pride and everything else, and lose all thought as he feasted on the witch's fluids until he could no more. 

 

END


End file.
